


things we got around to saying

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: 100 ways to say [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden tells Tracy what she is. She doesn't quite get the reaction she expected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>85. 'it doesn't bother me'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	things we got around to saying

**Author's Note:**

> Basically season five never happened and some other stuff did/did not happen in the earlier seasons, there's nothing super important that you need to know that isn't covered in the fic though.
> 
> this is for prompt 85 'it doesn't bother me' in the 100 ways to say i love you challenge that i've just started.

"I need to tell you something," Hayden says once she's pulled over outside Tracy's house, unbuckling her seat belt and twisting to face her girlfriend. Her pulse is hammering and Hayden’s pretty sure she’s fought werewolves with a lower heartrate than this. "It's kind of a big thing actually."

"That's not ominous at all," Tracy says with a gentle smile, unbuckling her own seat belt and reaching over to grab Hayden's hands from her lap where she's anxiously balling them into fists, "It's okay, Hayden. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I just don't want to scare you away," Hayden says miserably, the corners of her mouth curling down, "I really like you Tracy."

"I really like you too," Tracy says, squeezing Hayden's hand, "Whatever you have to tell me isn't going to change that."

"It might," Hayden mutters, ducking her head, "But okay, I get your point. I need you to not freak out for me."

"I think I can manage that," Tracy says, "But first, come here." She leans across the centre console to kiss Hayden, bringing her free hand up to curl into her hair and tug her closer. "For the nerves," She tells Hayden when she pulls back, brushing her hair back behind her ear, "You looked like you were about to pass out."

"I still might," Hayden says, but while her pulse is still racing, it's for an entirely different reason now. "But okay. Tracy,” She takes a deep breath, “I'm a werewolf."

"Oh," Tracy says with a laugh. She lets go of Hayden's hand and brings her hands up to frame her face, "Hayden, I already know, and it doesn't bother me."

"You knew?" Hayden asks, her forehead crinkling as she frowns. "How? No one is supposed to know about us!"

"I take it you haven't talked to Scott about this," Tracy says, sitting back and dragging her bag into her lap.

"No, I haven't." Hayden says, still frowning, "What are you looking for?"

"This," Tracy says, dropping a book into Hayden's hands, "It belongs to my family."

Hayden flips it over and runs her fingers across the cover. It's made out of dark leather that looks as old as it smells, and there's a design of a familiar looking tree stamped onto the cover. "Hey," She says, opening it to a random page, 'Wendigo's'. "This is a bestiary. How did you get this?"

"Like I said, it belongs to my family," Tracy says, pulling her necklace out from under her sweater and tapping the pendant, "We're hunters, like the Argents. When they changed their code my family followed, although only my mom and I hunt anymore."

"And you knew about me?"

"Scott told me when he turned you, to make sure I knew that you were part of his pack and not an omega." Tracy says, "There aren't too many adults around who are involved in the supernatural, so we set up our own rules to make sure than no one gets hurt who isn't supposed to."

"And you're okay with it? My being a werewolf and all?" Hayden asks, "It doesn't weird you out or anything?"

"Scott told me why he turned you, and I know you, I know you're not going to hurt innocent people. It doesn't bother me, Hayden. I promise."

"I'm really glad to hear that," Hayden says, slumping back into her seat with a sigh, "I've been freaking out about this for days, I was scared you were going to freak out and break up with me."

"I did notice, and that’s definitely not going to happen," Tracy says, tucking the bestiary back into her bag. "It was kind of cute how flustered you were though."

"Hey," Hayden huffs, "I am not cute."

"You are so cute," Tracy disagrees, leaning over for another kiss. "Do you wanna come inside?"

"Sure," Hayden says, "My sister's working a double shift tonight so I'm just going to be home alone anyway."

"Cool," Tracy climbs out of the car and waits for Hayden to lock it before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the door while Hayden smiles stupidly at the back of her head. "I think dad's making spaghetti tonight."

“I love spaghetti,” Hayden groans, following Tracy into her bedroom after saying hi to her parents and brother.

“I know,” Tracy says, dropping her bag onto her desk and dropping onto her bed. “You tell me how much you love it every time we eat it.”

“Sorry,” Hayden says, dropping down beside her, “But not really, spaghetti is amazing. Now, tell me about being a hunter.”

“Okay, basically we hunt down supernatural creatures that are hurting people and stop them,” Tracy says, “Also I’m really good with a knife.” 

“That’s good to know,” Hayden laughs, propping her head up on her hand. “And you help Scott out?”

“When he asks,” Tracy says, “Or when I do. Mostly I go out on my own though.”

“You mind if I come with you sometime?” Hayden asks shyly and Tracy grins.

“I would love that, I can teach you some stuff.”

“I feel a lot better now that you know,” Hayden says, “It felt important that you knew.”

“I’m glad that you felt safe enough to tell me,” Tracy says, running her thumb along Hayden’s bottom lip. 

“You mean a lot to me,” Hayden says easily, pressing her lips against Tracy’s and stroking her thumb across her cheekbone. Hayden pulls back and stares for a moment. “I want you to stick around for a while, and that’ll be easier without secrets.”

“I’m planning on it,” Tracy says seriously, “You’re going to get sick of me.”

“Never,” Hayden says.

Tracy can’t help but agree with her.


End file.
